deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is the main protagonist of the Tekken series. He appeared in the 95th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ryu VS Jin, where he fought against Ryu from the Street Fighter series. History The son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin lived a peaceful life until his 15th birthday, where Ogre attacked his mother. Believing her to be dead, Jin swore revenge, went to his grandfather Heihachi and began training for the next time he met Ogre. While Jin defeated Ogre at the Third King of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi betrayed him and was gunned down. However, his Devil Gene awakened, and he was able to escape to Australia from him. Angered by it, Jin swore to take down the Mishima family, eventually becoming the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation after the Fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: 21 * Height: 5'11" | 180 cm * Weight: 165 lbs | 75 kg * Nationality: Japanese * Trained by Jun & Heihachi * Former CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu * Host of the Devil Gene * Likes sweet hot-rod flames Martial Arts * Mishima Style Fighting Karate ** God Fist ** Dragon Uppercut ** Flash Punch Combo ** Lightning Screw Uppercut ** Mishima Style 10 Hit Combo * Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts ** White Heron ** Crescent Kick ** Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo * Kyokushin Karate Devil Form * Created by Devil Gene * Increases physical abilities * Originates from the Hachijo Clan * Causes some loss of control * New Abilities ** Flight ** Devil's Beam ** Inferno ** Hellfire Blast ** Telekinesis Feats * Won 3 Tekken tournaments * Obliterated an entire forest * Created shockwaves with punches * Survived point blank gun fire * Flew over 25,000 mph * Withstood a fall from orbit * Started World War III * Defeated Ogre, Kazuya, Jinpachi, Azazel One Minute Melee Jin appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Ryu, with the match ending in a tie. Gallery Devil Jin Kazama.png|Devil Jin jin sprite01.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee devil jin sprite01.png|Devil Jin sprite used in One Minute Melee tekken_revolution___jin_kazama__default__by_sticklove-d6pm7aq.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Jin is also the eighth Bandai Namco character to appear, after Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon, Nightmare, Tai & Agumon and Renamon, and with the next one being RX-78-2 Gundam. ** He is the first Tekken character to appear. ** He is also the fourth Bandai Namco character to lose, after Ivy Valentine, Nightmare and Renamon, and with the next one being RX-78-2 Gundam. * Jin is the tenth combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman and Black Panther, and with the next ten being Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. ** He is the fourth combatant to lose against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America and Thor. * Jin and his opponent are the 11th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil and Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, and with the next three pairs being Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. ** He and his opponent are the third pair to tie in their One Minute Melee, after Lucario & Renamon and Sephiroth & Vergil. References * Jin Kazama on Wikipedia * Jin Kazama on Tekken Wiki Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Darkness Users Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Fire Users Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Namco Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Ki Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Demons Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Flying combatants Category:Metahumans